


Sweet

by Miss_Murdered



Category: Free!
Genre: Boys Kissing, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-16
Updated: 2015-07-16
Packaged: 2018-04-09 15:26:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 982
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4354259
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miss_Murdered/pseuds/Miss_Murdered
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rin learns his sweet treat is not safe from Nagisa.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sweet

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the SASO and based on this prompt - http://sportsanime.dreamwidth.org/5902.html?thread=2173198#cmt2173198

It had taken forever for Nagisa to pick a flavour of kakigori.   
  
“It’s just ice and syrup,” Rin had grumbled, his voice rough and his annoyance showing despite the clear enthusiasm Nagisa had had for his purchase.   
  
And then after having chosen his flavour – some lemon and lime combination – it seemed all Nagisa wanted to do was steal Rin’s treat. Rin wasn’t usually one for sweet things – he rarely enjoyed anything if it was overly sugary and cloying in his mouth – but the day was so hot and he saw the melon flavour and he guessed it would be more refreshing than sweet so he opted for it. He was just annoyed when all Nagisa wanted to do was “try” his.   
  
As the thing was with Nagisa it was never just trying something. It always ended up being shared or stolen by the blond. And Rin was to wise to it. At first he hadn’t been. At first when Nagisa had been re-introduced into his life, Rin had been a little overwhelmed by the blond and didn’t know quite how to handle him. It had been easy to think of Nagisa as annoying, as overly cheerful and far too happy for his own good but Rin knew there was more to the blond than his exterior showed. Yet one thing that was damn annoying was Nagisa’s habit of stealing his food.   
  
The first time it had happened, Rin had watched as Nagisa consumed his own meal before asking to try Rin’s. The “trying” of Rin’s had ended up with Nagisa eating most of it and Rin watching in some kind of stupor as he wondered how the contents of two meals could end up in the small frame. It seemed Nagisa was an eating machine and Rin soon got wise to it. He opted for holding it out of reach or eating quickly, both options only somewhat successful against the blond whirlwind.   
  
As Nagisa was a whirlwind. And Rin found himself getting swept up in it. He tried to reason that he was irritating, that he talked too much and that he was too much like a big kid but Rin failed to reason with himself. As he enjoyed being around Nagisa. Maybe it had shocked him when Nagisa’s habit of not giving him ample personal space had morphed into that first kiss but Rin had enjoyed the enthusiasm, the sweetness and the inexperience of Nagisa’s lips. His experience was much better now but there was still a lingering sweetness and the enthusiasm. Nagisa was nothing if not excitable.   
  
Like he was now. Rin was trying to enjoy his kakigori without it being stolen, was trying to sit and eat it without being disturbed but it seemed a stupid idea when Nagisa was so close.   
  
“Rin-chan! Let me try some… you can have some of mine!”  
  
Rin growled as he tried to hold it out of reach. “I don’t want some of yours,” Rin said, his tone exasperated, “I picked the flavour I wanted.”  
  
This didn’t deter Nagisa and Rin worried that his attempts to get it away from Nagisa would result in flinging the ice and syrup mix everywhere and stain his and everyone else’s clothes in the vicinity.   
  
“I’ll do you a deal if you just stop it!”  
  
Nagisa’s eyes lit up and his smile widened. “A deal, Rin-chan?”   
  
“You can try some. But you taste it on my lips.”  
  
There was a moment where Nagisa processed what Rin meant and then there was a nod and grin. The manic attempts to procure some of Rin’s stopped and instead Nagisa sat down beside him, a sudden calmness. Rin licked his lips, watching briefly the cat by their feet that Nagisa had insisted needed some and the others who were sat far enough away and apparently ignoring them for their benefit. Then he dipped the plastic in and took a large spoon of ice and syrup and sweetener before putting it in his mouth.   
  
Rin didn’t swallow it, instead, he leaned towards Nagisa slowly enough so that Nagisa could meet him halfway. There was a shyness to the moment as despite the knowledge that something was happening between them, they’d not been open about it yet and plus they’d never done public displays of affected. Yes, Nagisa hung off Rin at every opportunity but it wasn’t like this. It wasn’t a kiss.   
  
Taking the lead, his mouth full of cold shaved ice, Rin pressed his lips to Nagisa’s firmly and let the blond lick the residue of his mouth. Rin then carefully moved his hand to the back of Nagisa’s head, holding him in place and he swallowed some of the ice to prevent any mess before he let his own tongue dart out, prying open Nagisa’s lips so he could share the flavour. It seemed Nagisa followed Rin’s lead as their tongues met, the ice between them being shared and some liquid dribbling down their chins as they kissed.   
  
Rin backed off after a moment before the red liquid could run onto his clothes and he opened his eyes to see Nagisa’s face, the small flush of his cheeks and the sticky moisture on his lips.   
  
“How did it taste?” Rin teased as he took another scoop of his own, sitting back.   
  
Nagisa was subdued for a moment and Rin tried not to smirk in triumph. As his victory wasn’t long as a second later, Rin could only watch as Nagisa grabbed for his and snatched the cup from his hand.   
  
“Rin-chan’s tastes better!” he proclaimed.  
  
Instead of fighting back, Rin just watched his melon flavour be devoured (brain freeze be damned, it seemed) and he smiled as he watched the expression of delight on Nagisa’s face. As really, Rin didn’t mind losing out on his food if he got to see Nagisa so damn happy. It was worth it. 


End file.
